User blog:KickinItNerd14/❤ Tough Love ❤ Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of the fanfic I was talking about on my last blog post so I hope you like it! <3 "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" ~That's the ANNOYING alarm clock again. I have to hear that sound every morning for the next 10 months now. I always put it on snooze so I can sleep longer.~ "Jack Daniel Anderson!" Mrs. Anderson yelled, "How many times have I told you to not ''use the snooze button?" "Mom! I am ''trying ''to sleep here!" Jack replied. "Haha nice try, NOW GET UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Mrs. Anderson screams into Jack's tired ears and pulls off his covers. ~That's my mom that we know and love...''not! I have divorced parents so I live with my mom. My dad lives across the country, in California. Where as my mom and I live in Seaford, New York. They got divorced when I was only 3 years old so I really had no choice with who to stay with. My life sucks. I'm going to 9th grade today. Woohoo. So ''not looking forward to it. Also my mom signed me up for karate, I took it before when I was 11, I'm 14 now, so I'm not sure if I'm still good.~ Jack picked his usual clothes - A t-shirt, a plaid shirt, jeans, and high tops. He skids by the kitchen, grabs a poptart, his backpack, and his skateboard and headed out the door. He rode his skateboard to school since it was fairly close, and had breakfast on his way there. Jack arrived at school, he dropped off his skateboard with all the others, and ate his last bite of his poptart. He walked in to Seaford High School. 4 hours later... It was lunchtime. Jack only ate a poptart for breakfast so he was ''starving. He got his food and looked for a place to sit. Some readhead called him to his table, so he decided to sit with him and the other people on the table. "Hi.." the readhead timidly greets Jack. "Hey I'm Jack, and you are?" "Milton, and this is Jerry, Eddie, Kim, and Julie, my girlfriend." Milton points at each person as he introduces them to Jack. "Nice to meet you guys." Jack says friendly. "Nice to meet you too Jack." Milton replies while everyone nods. Everyone got caught up on their meal, so they didn't talk much after. When it was time to leave, Jack randomly caught up to Kim. "Hey so uh, what class do you have next, Kim?" Jack asked making sure that was her name. "I have algebra with Mr. Thompson." Kim replied. "Oh cool, me too! Wanna walk to class together?" Jack said. "Sure." Kim answered then bit her lip. Jack and Kim shared smiles. ~So I met these kids at lunch, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Kim and Julie, and they're all very nice. Milton is the first one I met of the five, and I think we're gonna be good friends. Next, is Kim. Kim is... pretty I guess... and she's nice...but, I'm not sure if I like her though... I like her but I mean like, like like ''her. Maybe I do... maybe I don't... ~ ღThis guy Jack seems really, really sweet. But I mean I just met him so I'm not sure if I like him... well I like him but I mean ''like like ''him. Well, he is kinda cute... I guess...ღ ''"Ring!!!" That's the last bell. Jack took out his iPhone and checked if he got any texts or calls while he was at school. He got a new text that read: New message from Mom: Hey sweetie <3 Your karate practice is at 4:30 after school today hun. So when school is over I need you to go to Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Acadamy at the mall. I think you know which one im talking about. :) Come back home when practice is over. I luv u Jacky! Jack rolled his eyes being annoyed by his mom calling him sweetie ''and ''Jacky. ''Jack simply and quickly typed in: '''K mom.' ''Then rode his skateboard to the mall. Jack left his skateboard on the side of the door and entered the dojo. "Hello, are you..." the sensei gets a clipboard and looks through papers, "Jack Anderson?" The kids practicing got alarmed and snook towards the entrance. "Wait, is that Jack from school?" Eddie asked. "There was a Jack at school? Why didn't you tell me yo?" Jerry replied. "You seriously don't remember Jerry?" Milton asked, "We just met him at lunch tod-" "SHUT IT!" Kim whispered loudly. "Yes that's me sensei." Jack replied to the sensei. "Oh you can just call me Rudy. We're not in Japan or anything! Pfft!" Rudy exclaimed, "Anyway welcome to our dojo. This is Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Kim." "Ohhh... I know these guys! I met you guys at lunch at school today right?" Jack surprisingly asked. "Yeah! It's us. Except Julie doesn't take karate. But yeah it's great to have you here Jack." Milton replied. "Thanks. It's great to be here with people I know." Jack exclaimed. "I don't know him. Nah uh." Jerry spit out. "Oh yeah now I do haha WOOO!" Jack gave a weird look to Jerry. "Okay there is only one thing left to do. The test." Rudy demanded. "Uhhh... what test?" Jack asked. "Show us your moves, Jack." Kim replied with a confident smile. "Ummm... okay but it's been a while." Jack said. Jack did this routine: ----------------------------------------------------------------------> "Woah..." everyone in the dojo said amazed. "Okay, okay... HE PASSED BRO WOOO!" Jerry said then started clapping. "I agree!" Milton said. "So do I!" Eddie agreed. Kim just stood there open-mouthed. ღThat was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen! Jack is totes in! I think I'm starting to like him. Like ''like like him.ღ "A++++!" Kim said, "Rudy, is he in?" "Hmmm... I don't know... DUH!!!" Rudy yelled, "Welcome to the dojo Jack!" Rudy hands Jack his own gi. "Oh my God! Thanks!" Jack exclaimed and ran to the dressing room to change. "So guys... how do I look?" -----------------------------------------------------> "Swasome!" Jerry said. "Cool!" Eddie said. "Epic!" Milton said. "Good." Kim said. "Thanks guys!" Jack replied. "Ok, so Jerry spar with Eddie, Jack spar with Kim and I'll spar with Milton." Rudy demanded. ~Woah, Kim fights pretty good for a girl. Wait a minute, she's a black belt? Epic. She's pretty, nice, and she does karate... I don't know...~ Okay guys that's it for the 1st chapter I guess :) Sorry it was so short... or long LOLZ. I hope you guys liked it! It's the first time I've ever wrote a fanfic so yeah plez comment and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions tell me: KickinItNerd14 or Chloelovesjack. This took me soooo long to do. LOLZ :p Thanksiez! :D Category:Blog posts